1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with an improved single strand block-type mill for rolling products such as bars, rods and the like in a twist-free manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical examples of conventional single strand block-type rolling mills are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Reissue 28,107 (Wilson et al) and 3,610,014 (Weber). In these mills, the successive roll stands, which each include a bevel gear housing carrying a removable roll package, are located on a common side of the mill pass line. This requires a rather complicated and heavy base structure which adds significantly to the overall cost of the mill.
Other mill designs, such as for example those described in German Pat. No. 970,102(granted 21 August 1958) and in the September 1958 issue of Iron and Steel Engineer at pages 65-67, have opted for a different "X" type arrangement, where successive mill stands are alternatively arranged on opposite sides of the pass line. These mills mount the roll stands on the sloping faces of inverted V-shaped support pedestal. Some cost savings can be achieved with this type of base structure. However, other problems, including lack of vertical and longitudinal compactness, lack of sufficient structural rigidity, and a high noise level attributable to sound reverberation within the enclosed space underlying the support pedestal, more than offset any cost saving, thereby rendering such designs impractical for most commercial applications.
Still another mill design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,055 (Woodrow et al). Here, the gear housings are carried on a base structure comprising a weldment made up of a flat vertically upstanding structural member standing on edge and joined to an underlying base plate in a generally inverted "T" configuration. The structural member extends beneath and in parallel relationship to the mill pass line. Reinforcing rib members extend laterally away from and are spaced along opposite sides of the structural member. The rib members are joined on edge to both the structural member and the base plate and have upper support edges on which the gear housings are secured.